


Fighting Through

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I will post small Bellarke fighting fics because I want to practise my writing on fighting scenes... Let me know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Through

Clarke remembers what Bellamy once taught her. _If you think you can’t win, don’t make the first move. The first move must be theirs._ Looking at the man in front of her, Clarke knows she can’t easily bring him down, so she waits for him to make the first move. 

She tightens her grip on her sword as the man grabs his own sword with both hands, _he is going to attack soon._ So Clarke waits. And she waits for her enemy to attack.

The attack comes and his sword flies from the center of his body towards her side. Clarke quickly turns her own sword to the side, vertically with the ground and blocking her enemy’s attack. Now, Clarke’s both hands grab around the sword and turn a full circle around, aiming for her enemy’s side. Of course he guessed her move and he successfully block her attack. 

The two swords collide with a loud noise while the man’s one hand leave his sword and grab tight her wrist. That surprises Clarke and her eyes snap to his eyes, studying him. In that moment the man lifts his knee up and kicks Clarke on her elbow causing pain to her whole arm. But that wasn’t enough as the man punches her with the hand that holds his sword.

Clarke’s jaw is aching from the punch as she falls back, her hand now free from her enemy’s hold but without her sword. She falls back on her back and quickly tries to gather herself up. Rolling to her side, Clarke plants both her legs between the man’s and kick them apart, making him fall on the ground too. As soon as the man falls down, Clarke tries to kick his face but she is not close enough. 

With a groan Clarke pushes herself up while the man next to her does the same. They have time to look at each other just for a second before the man charges at her with only his body. 

The man’s shoulder hit her abdomen as his hands grab her around her middle, lifting her up and crashing them on the ground again. The pain in Clarke’s back is too much but she has to keep fighting. The man let go of her middle as he pins her on the ground and Clarke can’t help but look at his eyes. When she realizes the man is about to punch her Clarke bring both hands in front of her face to block the attack. She follows the man’s fist as he lifts his hand up and waits for the hit to strike but it never came. 

“Enough!” Indra’s voice made both of them turn toward the grounder. “This is a position you don’t want to get yourself in, Clarke.” she continues as Bellamy pushes himself up.  

“And what do I do if I end up like this?” Clarke asks and takes Bellamy’s stretched hand to help her up. 

“I will show you what to do when you’re above your enemy another time.” Indra says instead, “Take a break.” 

With that, Clarke turns to Bellamy and glares at him, “You tackled me.”

“You kicked my legs apart.” 

“You deserved that! You almost twisted my elbow!” she argues, “and punched me!” 

“I had to make your training realistic.” Bellamy offers. 

“Realistic hurts. What’s the point of die while training to stay alive?” 

“You have to train on receiving pain too, Clarke.” Bellamy smiles and picks up his shirt from the rock next to their things.

“Whatever, Blake. Let’s have that break now.” Clarke says and hugs Bellamy from behind before kissing the back of his neck and go to drink some water from the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
